Mat the PowerPuff Boy Z
by Daemon Prime
Summary: A story about my character who was struck by a black and white Z ray. UPDATE: Getting my interest back into this show and this story, I've decided to redo all the chapters up and continue the story. If anyone's wondering what happened a few years ago, I was writing the next chapter when I lost my notebook. I lost the will to continue then.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little idea that has been spinning around in my head for a while now. **

**In Powerpuff Girls Z, the girls are hit by the white Z rays and the monsters are either hit by the black Z rays, or by Him's spores. What would happen if someone was hit by both a black Z ray and a white Z ray? So I made this little story of my O.C. Matt as both a dark and light powerruff boy Z. This is also mostly in Mat's point of view. This first chapter is just how he got his powers. I do like constructive criticism, but no flamers please. Also, most of this story would actually be in japanese if I could write it. So, just imagine I am writing this in japanese unless I actually write something that says other wise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demashitta Powerpuff Girls Z; and if I put any songs on here, I don't own the songs either. **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning.**

Ok, everyone is telling me to keep a journal so, here I go I guess. My name is Matt Erikson, I am 16 years old, 6 feet 2 inches tall, I have black shaggy hair, blue eyes and small scar across my left cheek from where I was bit by a dog before. I'm also a transfer student to Japan. Primarily Tokyo city. I used to live in a town called Anchorage in Alaska. Ok, that's enough, I really don't want to do this...Never mind, I'm going to keep going. Buttercup's telling me to, but she didn't have to hit so hard though.

My story starts off on a normal day in Tokyo city. It was summer time so I could get used to Tokyo city before actually starting school. I was walking near the docks in the Tokyo city bay when I stopped to eat my lunch. I pulled a small blue backpack from my back off. I sat down on a small bench and pulled out an American burger, as I rarely have them here. It was still warm from when I cooked it at my small apartment. It was on a normal bun with lettuce, tomatoes, American white cheese, and mustard and ketchup.

I put the burger on the small pack it was in and put my hand together. I started to do this as since I was going to live here, I should at least abide by their customs. "Itadakimasu." I said.

I then started to eat my burger. Don't get me wrong, I like the types of food here, but I can't resist a normal cheese burger. As I was enjoying my lunch, another man sat down next to me. He had a cup of instant noodles he was eating. We both sat there eating for a few minutes, him and his ramen, and me and my burger.

As I chewed down the last bit of my burger and swallowed, the strange man finished his ramen as well. I laid back against the back of the bench and let out a sigh of contentment. The man turns towards me and says, "Konnichiwa."

I reply, "Konnichiwa" back to him and he smiles. "What's your name?" I ask the man.

"Gado." He replies.

I raise an eyebrow at his reply and say, "Gado? That's a nice name. Means Guard right?"

He turns away with an even bigger smile on his face. "Yes. But it's not that weird of a name. I personally like it."

I chuckled and said, "That's good I guess." I then looked away and couldn't think of anything else to say so I just asked, "So, what do you do for a living?"

He leaned forwards and said, "I'm a fishermen. I have a small boat docked not far from here and I go catch fish. Not that hard, but it gets harder when you only have one set of hands. Used to have a helper, but he quit."

I nodded and said, "That's a good paying job. You sell your fish to restaurants right?"

"Yep. Although with out help soon, I might not be able to get the amount of fish needed for my next run. I was wondering, do you have a job?"

I shook my head. The only way I was surviving here in Tokyo city was that the government was giving me a check of 40,000 yen a month. Just enough to pay for the apartment and to buy food for that month. It didn't pay for electricity, only water. Sucks but I have to charge my phone and other electronics at stores and little outlets around town. My parents bought me an international phone to keep in contact with them while I'm in Japan. They pay the phone bill for the entire time.

"No, but I'm looking." I said as I could tell where he was going.

He smiled an even bigger smile and said, "Well, I'd like to offer you a job working on my boat."

I had a bad feeling about this. It wasn't that he was a bad guy or anything like that, but something just told me that if I accepted then something horrible would happen. I started to decline, but he beat me by telling me something better. He offered me twice the minimum wage, which was ¥1642 and that I'd be working 8 hours a day. He also said I could start today, he actually meant I do start today.

This was something that I couldn't pass up. Bad feeling or not. So I accepted the job offering. Gado nodded and stood up. "Then let's go."

I stood up and grabbed my small bag, putting the plastic container that held my burger back in it. As Gado started to walk towards a large group of boats, I followed him as I put the pack on my back. As we were walking, we past many kinds of boats. Freighter, yacht, rowboat, but Gado's boat was bigger then a rowboat at least. It was a normal fishing boat, with a deep blue hull. It was smaller than most fishing boats as they need a huge crew. This one could be manned by 2 people. It was called Kosoku Maru. There was a small box big enough to hold one person. In it was the steering wheel, along with the radar, and sonar. There was also a small radio.

Gado walked over to a small plank that was attached to the boat. The boat was small enough that it's deck was at the same level as the dock. I followed him as Gado walked across the plank. There was also two large white boxes that ran parallel with the ship. There were little pathways on each side of the boxes for one person to walk. Gado walked to the spot where the steering wheel was and turned the boat on. I'm going to call it the cabin as I have no better word for it. There was also a small engine on the right, I mean starboard side that was attached to a winch. There was a large pole that had a rope running along it with a hook on the end. The hook was a little rusted, but I paid no attention to it. I threw my bag towards the starboard side and slid towards the engine, stopping just as it touched the base holding it there.

I opened up one of the white boxes out of curiosity. The first thing that hit me was the stench. The unruly smell of fish overwhelmed me. There were no fish in the boxes, only the water that held the fish that was caught in the nets that stayed in the water. I shut the box and turned towards Gado.

"So, when are we 'casting off'?" I said with a sarcastic voice.

Gado left the boat running and walked over to the port side where the plank was. Gado pulled the plank onboard and grabbed a piece of rope that kept the boat attached to the dock. He pulled it off a little hook on the boat and tossed it on deck. "Right now." He replied.

Gado then walked back to the cabin and pushed the engine to full speed. The boat pushed forward and left the docks. I wasn't very ready, so I had to sit down on the white box so I didn't fall.

As we started to drive into the open water, I realized that I had no training, and I didn't know what I would be doing. I slowly stood up and made my way to the cabin to ask Gado what I would be doing exactly. When I arrived, I opened my mouth to speak, but Gado seemed to know what I was going to ask. He raised a hand to silence me, but quickly put it back down.

"You don't have to worry. I'm going to show you what to do today, and your going to do what I showed you, every other day." He said as he continued to pilot the boat.

I just nodded and walked back to the white boxes. I sat on one and waited for, well, I didn't know.

After a few minutes, I looked back to see Tokyo city. I was amazed at how fast this boat could go. The city was so small from the distance, I could barely make it out. As I turned back around to see what's ahead, the boat started to slow down. I heard Gado say, "First stop." He then pointed to the starboard side as if telling me to take a look. I got up and walked over to the small winch and looked over the side. There was a floating ball on the water that looked like a floating apple. There was also a loop on the top of the ball that the hook, I assumed, would click into. Gado walked over to my right and turned on the engine that powered the winch.

Gado then lowered the hook with a small joystick and said, "Watch closely." I watched intently as the hook lowered and attached to the loop on the ball. Gado then raised the ball with a click of a button. As the ball raised, a net attached to it came out of the water carrying so much fish I couldn't even begin to count. Gado then maneuvered the large net towards the farthest white box. He pointed towards it as it was closed. As I ran over to it to open it, I noticed that the skies have gotten much darker. I stopped right next to the white box just as snow started to fall.

I turned towards Gado and asked, "What's going on?"

Gado just shrugged and lowered the net into the white box. I looked around to see if the water was going to turn rough as it did in storms. As I was turning around, I saw it. There was a large iceberg headed straight for us. "Holy crap!" I yelled in straight english. Gado, not understanding what I said, turned to look at me and saw the iceberg as well. With out worrying about the net and fish, he ran towards the cabin and turned the engine on. The iceberg was moving at speeds I thought impossible.

Gado turned the boat towards the left and went full speed ahead. I wasn't ready for this sudden change and was tossed towards the right of the boat. I would've just grabbed onto the side and been fine, if my bag hadn't slid beneath my foot and made me trip.

I fell over the side and crashed into the water. The boat didn't stop so I guess Gado didn't notice. Trying to stay afloat, I didn't notice the fact that the iceberg was getting really close. I'd swam before, but I never have with a whole set of clothes on. I didn't notice the iceberg so close until it was a few feet away. Without thinking, I swam the few feet that separated me from the iceberg. As I got right next to it, there seemed to be a small platform heading my way that I could get on. As it got closer, I got ready to grab it onto it. Right when it was in arm's reach, I grabbed it and dragged my self onto it. I laid on my back to regain my breath for a minute. That's when i started to get a little confused. Not because of how the iceberg came to be here, but what to do now.

I was thinking about how I should just stay here and wait it out, until I heard a resounding CRACK! I quickly sat up and saw that the small platform was breaking off from the main iceberg. I stood up and ran over to the wall of the iceberg and jumped. The platform broke off while I had attached myself to the wall. I didn't realize how cold the ice would be. The small platform I was on floated away, while I was attached to the iceberg. "Guess I got to go up." I said. I then started to climb up the iceberg.

After a few minutes of climbing, my fingers started to go blue from the cold, muscles screaming in pain, and how surprised I was that this iceberg was full of great places to put my hands and feet. I stopped climbing for a few seconds and put my hands in my armpits for warmth. While I was warming up my hands, I looked down to see how far I had gone. The distance from where I was, to the sea level, was ginormous. There was no way I could have gone that far. I turned back to the ice wall, unbelieving how far I had gone, and continued to climb. I guess the iceberg had a different idea.

After a few more feet of climbing, I raised my right hand to grab onto another hand hold but came across something much bigger. A hole in the ice. Big enough for me to crawl into, but not walk. I pulled myself up with my right hand and put my left hand up to help. I dragged myself into the hole, only to fall from the hole onto what seemed to be a floor. It was ice mind you, but still a floor of a large cave. I crawled up against the wall and leaned back, letting my muscles relax from the recent work out.

I looked around the cave to see if there was a reason there was a cave in an iceberg. That's when I realized that the cave has more light then there was outside. I looked deeper in the cave and saw a pulsing white light. After a few minutes, I stood up and started to walk deeper in the cave. There was no reason to stay here at least, that was my reasoning for going. The long cave wasn't that long, so I kept going. After just 2 minutes of walking, I walked into a large circular room that was filled with the white light to such a degree, I was slightly blinded.

Inside this room was a small chest that laid on three ice columns. Two of the ice columns came up diagonally. One from the right so it leaned left and one on the left that leaned right so it looked like a giant x. The third column came from the middle so it came up from the middle. Where all three columns met, there was a chest inside the ice that the white light came from. The white light was pulsating because I could see some dark rays move around on the surface of the chest. I looked behind the three columns, by bending to the left a bit, to see if there was anything else in the room. The wall behind the columns was see through. I thought that the outside would be covered in snow, but this part had not even one snow flake. Everywhere else was covered. Through the wall, I could see Tokyo city getting larger by the second.

I walked up to the the columns and moved my right hand to where the chest was. The chest was about head level, and easy to touch. Right as my middle finger touched the ice, I was tossed back by a large shock I could only describe as one of those shocks you get randomly. A static shock. I slid across the floor and my back slammed against the wall. As I fell down I opened my eyes just to see stars. As I shook my head to clear it, my vision started to clear. I closed my eyes for a few seconds to let my vision come back.

As I opened them again, the first thing I saw was the little window where Tokyo City was visible. I saw a bright light come from Tokyo city and straight for me.

Now I bet your wondering why I didn't freak out at the time. I reasoned out that whatever that light was, it was going to destroy this iceberg with me in it. Now I didn't want to die, but freaking out wouldn't get me anywhere. I only hoped that when it struck, this cave would collapse and kill me instantly.

Right when the beam of energy connected with the little window, it was funneled straight into the columns where the chest was. The ice around the box seemed to shatter as the white light and black lights started to flow out of the chest. The rays stayed near the chest as it was floating in mid-air. Then the chest shattered and from what I could tell, black and white lights sprouted from it. I stood up just as a black light struck me on the right side of my chest, but at the same time, at white struck where my heart was. The combined energy from both rays hitting me launched me into the air as the iceberg started to disappear.

The closer I got to the walls, I thought I actually was going to die. But the walls disappeared and I continued through the air at a fast pace. As I was flying through the air, I realized I wasn't slowing down. However, the energies that struck me seemed to have a strange reaction with my body as my clothes started to change. But I could feel the struggle between both energies as they both wanted control of my body. I couldn't tell which was what color, but one kept trying to change my clothes while the other kept sabotaging it. I closed my eyes as I wondered how long I would continue to fly. As time passed, I feel the air from my lungs get sucked out, but I wasn't dead.

I could then tell that I was in space. I opened my eyes just to see a lot more stars then I ever thought possible. As I had no air getting into my body, I could feel the two energies fighting to keep me alive. Both wanted me alive, but wanted it on their terms. The constant struggle for control was starting to get on my nerves. I closed my eyes again to focus harder, and tried to stop them from fighting. It took a lot of will power, but I was able to stop them from fighting. I didn't think about what would happen if I stopped them, but it wasn't good. I lost all the energy keeping me alive in the void of space. As I twisted and turned in space fighting a losing cause to keep me alive, I quickly started to lose consciousness. As I did, the two energies started to fight again but the shock from being in space knocked me out. I then started to drift randomly, the two energies fighting.

**That was part one. Please tell me if I can make improve ments but no flamers. I also did the best i could with spell check as the program I wrote this on has no spell check. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't put this in before, but the beginning of my story will be a 3 maybe 4 part-er just to get my char settled in to his new life. Disclaimer: I do not own PowerPuff Girls Z. I do not own anything in this story except my char. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2: The awakening.**

I slowly opened my eyes in the dark depths of space. I felt a few sensations, and none were good. My body was cold and tired, and felt heavy. My eye's barely opened as there seemed to be something hard covering them. With a little work, I got them to open and saw stars. Ton's of them. They seemed to never end. What's more is that more stars kept appearing out of nowhere. That's when I realized they were just blind spots in my vision that were returning to normal.

As I sat there in space, I wondered what was going on, until a very annoyed voice said, "_Get up."_

I tried to move my body to look for the voice, only for them to be unresponsive. My entire body seemed to be covered with a layer of ice. _So that's what was covering my eyes, _I thought as I tried to move my right arm. I was still tired, but I got it to move. I then started to brush off all the ice on my body with it.

"_Get up!" _The voice said again, and with more rage then annoyance.

As I was brushing the ice off, the sounds of the cracks started to reach my ears. At least there was no ice in them. As I was brushing off the ice, I noticed that I didn't recognize these clothes. I'd have to find a mirror to look at them later. After all the ice was off, I started to look around for the source of the voice. I couldn't find it, but it said, "_Turn around._"

Following the voices order, I turned around. I felt many things at once. I was; stunned, scared, awestruck, and I felt like an idiot. Right there was the moon. But what scared me was a large blob of light floating right there in front of me. It was like a large white cloud, but with a black cloud inside it.

"_Well?"_ The voice asked, in what I realized was japanese.

At first sight, I thought that it might be alien, or maybe something else. But seeing that it spoke in Japanese totally blew these ideas away.

"W-what are you?" I asked, stammering my words.

"_Well that's not nice. Asking what I am at first sight. Why not 'Who are you'?" _He said in a lecturing tone.

"OK..Who are you?" I asked.

"_I am...Him." _He said with an air of smugness.

I put my hands in my pockets and scoffed. "What kind of a name is that?"

An aura of anger flowed off of him, but he showed no signs of it in his voice. "_That doesn't matter. __What matters is how you came to be here._"

In response, I told Him of all I knew. Which consisted of only the small boat ride into Tokyo city's bay, and the iceberg. Something inside me told me to tell him, kind of like a small voice. Another also told me not too, but I had trouble listening sometimes. At least I only told him a little bit. I told him that I was struck by weird white and black light, kind of like the ones he was made of. Him said nothing, until I told him I was then knocked out in space.

"_Interesting. Perhaps I can help you, if you help me.." _He said.

"Help me? With what? What could I use your help with." I said taking my hands out of my pocket and crossing my arms across my chest.

"_I could help you return to Earth. I also want to go back, but I can't freely control my movement. If I help you, would you help me return?" _He asked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I don't need your help. I could return on my own if I wanted." I knew this to be false, as I was completely drained of energy. Him seemed to see this as well and laughed.

"_Of course you can. Let's see something first. Try moving backwards a few feet."_

I sweated a little bit as I had no idea how to do that. From what I learned in school, Space is a vacuum and you need momentum to move here. I had nothing to push against. "How?"

Him laughed again and said, "_You have the ability to fly, and your so tired you can't even find out how to from your instincts. That would be expected as I found you asleep almost three years ago._"

That was shocking, to say the least. I was up here for three years asleep. The first thought that came to me was what had happened to my family in the past years. What were they thinking when I never returned any calls or letters. Had the government reported me missing? I had to know, but as I tried to move, I just started to float very slowly backwards in space. Not fast enough to notice, but moving anyway.

"I've got to go back. Teach me to fly." I said hastily.

"_You don't understand. Your too tired to even fly a few feet. With such low energy, how are you gonna fly back?" _Him said.

"I'll find a way." I said in response.

"_Baka. Let me help you." _

"And just how are you gonna help me?"

Him's shape changed a bit but the black light was still in the white.

"_Put your hand on me."_

I was taken a back and said, "I'm sorry, do what?"

Him sounded embarrased and angry as he had to repeat himself. "_Put your hand on the white energy, and absorb it. Watch out not to absorb me."_

I sighed and nodded to Him. I then uncrossed my arms and tried to float closer to him. I felt a little push come out from the bottom of my shoes that sent me forward. As I got closer, I put my right hand on the white energy but nothing happened. The white energy, that Him called it, felt like a water bed. How you know it's a liquid, but it feels solid. After a few seconds, the white energy just engulfed my hand like it wanted this. The white energy then started to flow into my pores making all the feelings of tiredness that I had disappear. I felt really powerful, like nothing could stop me. I put my left hand on the white energy to make it speed up. As I was lost in the feeling of ultimate power, I didn't notice that Him, the black energy, was also being absorbed.

"_Stop!" _Him was able to yell before I had completely absorbed him and the white energy. I felt like my body was going to explode with all the power I had inside me, but I was able to stay together. As I regained my actual thought back, as I was lost in the lust for power before, I realized that Him was gone.

"Him! Where did you go?" I yelled, not knowing I had absorbed him.

"_I'm here you Baka! I told you not to absorb me. Luckily I wasn't destroyed." _I heard inside of my head.

I let out one lone laugh and said, "Your in my head? That's kinda cool."

"_Not 'cool' at all." _Him said annoyed.

I just shrugged and said, "At least this way when we get back, you won't be a blob of light or energy or whatever you were before."

Him stayed silent as if looking for a comeback. He then just said, "_Just fly. The earth is on the other side of the moon. The reason it's so bright to us is probably because it's a new moon."_

I started to fly upwards and said, "I don't need a lesson on the cycles of the moon."

Him stayed silent to this comment. As I was flying upwards, I realized that doing this was probably the easiest thing ever. It just came natural to me. How I didn't know how to do this before, I couldn't comprehend.

…...

"_You're flying to slow. Speed up."_ Him said after half an hour of flying.

We were still behind the moon even after half an hour, and Him was blaming me. Of course, I can't see how it's his fault, but he should still be nicer. I was following a large crack on the moon, where I was sure wasn't there when I saw it on Earth. In response to his accusation of being slow, I grunted at him. I then put more energy into my shoes, as I found out that they helped me fly. A white line that had previously been quite thin was shooting out of my left shoe, and the same but black on the right. Both lines had increased multiple times like rockets increasing my speed. With this burst of speed, the Moon turned to a blur and we easily shot past it in seconds. I then slowed down to a stop as our destination was in sight. I started to smile, and could swear that Him had made my body make the smile much larger.

"_**Earth.**_" Both Him and I said at the same time.

**Thanks for reading. I know this one wasn't as long as the last one, but they will differ in length. The best I can tell you is that they will never be below 1000 words. Also, sorry that there isn't much action. There will be in the next chapter, or is it the one after that? I'll have to check my notes.. Anyway, review, just no flamers.**

**Next time: Matt helps Him get his body back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update. I was very busy lately. Luckily to make up for it, this one is HUGE! By 'huge' I mean really long. I loved writing it, mostly because it gave me something to do while in internet-less land. Here you go...**

Chapter 3: Trojan Horse.

I was still in space just floating directly above the Pacific Ocean. I was having a small argument with Him at the time.

"We're going to Tokyo City." Him said.

"No, were going to Alaska to check on my family!" I replied.

As you can easily see, I wanted to go to Alaska while Him; Tokyo city.

"We need to go to Tokyo city." Him said angrily.

I put a hand against my forehead and said, "What's so important there?"

"My body."

I blinked a few times in surprise and said, "Your body? Meaning I'll be rid of you? I mean, not that your annoying or anything. I just don't want you reading my thoughts anymore."

Him chuckled and said, "Then we're going to Tokyo city."

I nodded and flew towards Japan. Reentry was a little weird as everything started to heat up. Although the fact I wasn't setting on fire was a good sign. However, my body wasn't used to the air, as according to Him I was in space for almost 3 years. I kept flying, but I had to flex my jaws a bit to pop my ears as the sudden pressure hurt.

As I broke through the atmosphere, I took a deep breath of air that I desperately wanted. Since I was running on just the power boost from Him and the white energy, the air felt REALLY good!

As I was flying down towards the earth, all I could see was a layer of white clouds. As I wanted to hurry this up, I increased my speed and broke through the clouds. The ocean was revealed to me. I stopped moving and hovered in the air for a bit wondering which way to go.

"Just go straight. I can sense my body that way." Him said, sensing my confusion.

I gave a slight nod and flew forward. I wondered if I knew what direction I needed to go subconsciously and that's why I only needed to fly forwards. After a few minutes of flying, I was able to see the outline of land ahead of me. I thought it was my imagination at first, but Mount Fuji convinced me otherwise.

"Keep flying straight." Him said quietly.

As I didn't want to appear crazy to anyone in the future, and to prevent a bad habit, I started to talk to him through thoughts.

"Fine, but why are you so quiet?"

Him's reaction was priceless. "Shut up. I can't tell you that. In fact, I don't want you flying over the city. Walk."

For one, I didn't really care if I walked or flew as I would like to see any changes in the city. I stopped in mid air and canceled my flight. I dropped like a stone towards an ally that was almost pitch black. As I got closer to the ground, I slowed down and landed with a soft _thump. _It didn't really matter which end I walked towards, so I chose the one end that had a large group of people at it and walked towards it. As I was walking, a man; about 5 foot 8 inches, short black hair, a raggedy looking suit, and a small 9mm pistol stepped out from some of the shadows. I stopped walking and smiled to the man.

"Ohayo stranger. What can I do for you?" I said calmly.

The man said nothing as he raised his gun and pointed it at my chest. I put my hands up and said, "Relax man, what do you want?"

He finally spoke, but it wasn't good. For me anyway. "I want you to take out whatever money, jewelery, or anything valuable to have on you."

I shook my head and said, "I'm sorry, but I have no money, and nothing worth selling."

The man's face fell, and he slowly started to drop his gun. At the same time I slowly put my hands down too, but at that movement, the man pointed the gun back at me.

"I can't just let you leave even if your worthless to me. Sorry, but your gonna have to die." He said.

He then fired the gun at my chest. Believe me when I say, I thought I was gonna die. But instead, all I felt was a little push on my chest like someone poking it. I looked down to see the bullet stuck in the middle of my shirt with the front end crushed. I quickly brushed it off like it was diseased. I then looked back up to see the man's reaction. I know I was surprised, but he was downright scared.

The man, who I never learned his name, dropped the gun and ran. I was thinking about chasing him but I had to get rid of Him first. One day I would find him and get him back for scaring me half to death. I then walked forward towards the end of the alley way and entered the large crowd.

As I entered the large crowd, I thought to Him, "Which way now?"

"Turn to the left. You should see a large tower. Do you recognize it?" Him said.

I turned left and saw the huge tower he talked about. I didn't recognize it, meaning it was built after I was basically half dead in space.

Picking up on my thoughts, he said, "It's near there. I can sense it, although it's very weak."

I didn't think or say a response. I just ran forward towards the tower in hopes that I'll hopefully have my normal life back soon.

As I got closer to the tower, as I was very close, I felt something tug at my stomach. Not like throwing up, but like something was pulling me in a certain direction. I wondered if Him had anything to do with it, but I followed it anyway. As I followed, it led me to a raggedy, run down house that I'm sure would collapse at any second.

"There! It's in there!" Him said excitedly.

I walked up to the front door of the house and opened it slowly. The first thing I heard was, "I did it mojo! I'll finally beat those Power Puff girls Z Mojo!"

I continued inside the house despite the yelling. The house was set up weird OK? In a normal house, I would be on the first floor but this house, the first floor is one level below me. I'm standing on a walkway that hangs over the bottom floor kind of like a warehouse. On the bottom floor, there were large piles of metal and half built machines, and there were complete machines that looked like robots hanging from the ceiling. Standing on top of a control console, dancing, was a monkey. Yes, a monkey. He was the one who talked before, but I didn't really care about that. I was looking around trying to figure out what Him's body would look like when the Monkey picked up a small doll and started to talk to it.

"See? I told you I could do it. I'll be able to defeat them before you do!" He said.

I closed my eyes and shook my head thinking that he's probably the most stupid creature I've ever seen. Talking to a doll like that. The next second though, my head started to hurt as the doll the monkey was holding had hit me on the head and landed in my arms.

"Enough celebrating! Now to test it Mojo!" The monkey said.

I looked down at the doll and scoffed. Who would make a doll with striped stockings, claws for hands, and make it look demonic? I was about to throw the doll back at the monkey when Him practically yelled, "Don't! That's my body! Just leave and don't throw it!"

I shrugged and turned around. I walked back out the door, careful to close it softly, and ran. I didn't know why I was running, but I liked it. As I was running, I realized that it was snowing very softly.

After a few minutes of running, and Him guiding me to an open area, I arrived at a park that was entirely empty. It looked like small kids would play here, but there were none. I walked over to a running water fountain and put the doll on the side.

I walked a few feet away and said, "OK Him, what now?"

Him didn't respond. Although I could feel him doing something, he stayed silent. I turned towards the doll and sighed while I waited. I didn't have to wait long though. What looked like a lightning bolt of dark energy shot out of my chest and collided with the doll. It hurt you know.

The doll started to rise in the air as if being possessed while at the same time, I fell to my knees in pain. I could feel a lot of dark energy leaving my body and going into the doll. The doll started to get larger and get more life like instead of doll like. The feeling I had in space where I had so much energy I thought I would explode came back. That's when I realized Him was blocking most of the white energy inside of me from tearing me apart.

Almost all the black energy was inside Him's body again, except for a large chunk that he left when he cut single line transferring energy back and forth. Him was chuckling softly as he reopened his claw after cutting.

"Can't have you dying to soon can we?" Him said with a smirk.

I pushed myself off the ground and stood up. I was no longer tired because of all the white energy, but I could tell I was about to die soon. "What now?" I asked.

Him jumped down from the fountain and said, "You do what you want. You only have half and hour anyways. I'm going somewhere warm. It's to cold here." He started to shiver and jumped into the air. He then said, "I wish I could see it. The white energy ripping your apart of course."

Him then disappeared laughing, in a large black tornado leaving me there to contemplate my upcoming doom. However that wasn't very long as a certain monkey decided now was a good time to start attacking the city. I still had a lot of energy left, (of course), so I flew upwards towards the commotion only to be beaten by three others.

I flew close to the scene of the rampage and landed on a nearby building so I could hear and see what was going on. The monkey from earlier was driving a large caterpillar. That was so stupid, I thought.

I then got a good view of the ones who beat me here. They were three girls, from what I could tell, there were around my age. 16, maybe 17. One was dressed in a pink while one was blue and the other green. The three did a dance and said, "Fighting Love Science Legend, Power Puff Girls Z!"

However, right when they finished, rockets flew out of one of the small panels on the robot and went straight for the girls. The girls dodged the rockets and saw them fly upwards and explode in the air. Seems that they weren't guided missiles, just free fire ones. The three flew close to the monkey and the one in red said, "Give up Mojo!"

"Yeah, I'm missing my favorite show!" Said the green one.

The blue one didn't say anything as Mojo replied, "Never! I finally found out how to beat you, mojo!"

Mojo then started to press some buttons in the cockpit while the green one yelled, "Yeah right!" She then flew forward and summoned a large hammer.

"Buttercup wait!" The one in blue said. Buttercup pretended not to hear her and swung her hammer towards the robot. She was to far away so I was confused what she was going to do until Buttercup yelled, "Swing Sonic!"

A green bolt of energy shot out of the hammer and hit the robot. However the attack bounced off and hit Buttercup. She was launched back and collided with the other two. Mojo just sat there laughing.

"Ha! My new Mojo robo is impervious to your attacks Mojo!" He said proudly.

As the girls got untangled, Mojo continued with his little rant.

"It also has a little special device I've been working on for years, Mojo." He said as he reached for a certain button. However, at the same time, the girls got out of the small confusion and got ready to attack.

"Give him all you've got girls!" The one in red said. "Strawberry cream shoot!" She then launched a yo-yo full of energy straight at Mojo.

The other two followed her lead and sent their own attacks.

"Swing Sonic!"

"Bubble champagne!"

Mojo paid no attention to the girls as the attacks flew straight for him. The yo-you just bounced off the robot along with the other the swing sonic, but the bubbles just popped on contact. After the attacks were done, Mojo broke out into laughter again. "I told you. Now, taste my wrath!" He said.

He then pushed one small button and one panel on the front of the robot opened, but nothing came out. The girls flew closer together to get ready for whatever came out. That was a bad mistake on their part. In an instant, a cage shot out and captured the girls and brought them to the ground.

I stood there on the roof wondering if I should help.

The cage was different then any I had ever seen before. Instead of bars, there were only four at the corners holding it together, but the bottom and the top were made of full metal, not bars. It looked like the sides were empty so they could just walk right out.

The girls started to laugh and Buttercup said, "Are you stupid? I think you forgot to put bars in."

She then walked forward to get out but when she got to the spot where the bars would be, a full white wall appeared and launched her back. Mojo got a kick out of that and laughed.

"You can't get out. I built the cage so anything with White energy inside of it can't get through the walls. Your stuck in there."

The one in red had a defiant look on her face and said, "We'll see."

I stopped listening and decided to help. I had to find a weapon first. If I was gonna die, might as well do it fighting. I walked over to the edge of the roof and jumped down to the street. I landed with a soft _thump, _and stood back up. I turned around and saw that I was in front of a butcher shop. I could easily get a weapon here. I walked towards the entrance of the shop and saw my reflection in the window. I wasn't wearing the clothes I was before, but I liked these better. I was wearing a thin black jacket that the sleeves stopped perfectly at my wrists, and the body of the jacket stopped at my waist. It had a thin white line, at each side, starting at my neck and stopping at my wrists running the entire length of my arm. If I held my arms at my sides, the white line would be going over my elbow so it was visible to everyone. There was no other stitching on the front so I turned around to look at the back. There was a curved line starting at my shoulders and curving into the middle of my back to make a small heart, but there was a problem. The heart was cracked down the middle and separated like someone grabbed the top of the heart and bent them to the opposite sides. The bottom still touched though. The lines were white, but the left side of the heart, in the inside was white while the other side was black inside. I then turned back forwards and saw that I was wearing black denim jeans and black work boots. Along with a white t-shirt. The jacket was just hangin open. I lifted one of the boots and saw that in the middle, it was indented and a small little jewel was there. It was black, but I saw white energy flowing around inside it. I put my boot down and saw that I was wearing a white belt that fit inside the belt loops. I looked normal so far but the buckle wasn't. It was a small black rectangular box inside a holder with the letter P on it. I pulled it out of the belt and saw that it was just a phone. I touched the letter P and it turned on like a touch screen phone would. I put it back into the holder and it went pack to the main letter P. The thing had to be put in on it's side and the P just turned so it was standing straight.

I shook my head and thought to myself that right now was a bad time to look at my new clothes. I ran into the store to get a weapon. There was a small guy in there standing next to a large chuck of meat he was cutting and a large cache of knives. I ran forward and grabbed one saying, "I'll bring this right back!" The knife was quite large, of course. It was shaped like a triangle, while the two sides were rounded a bit as it was a knife.

I ran out of the building, knife in hand, and thought I was going crazy. Stealing a knife to help three girls fight a monkey in a robot. Come on!

Mojo was leaning forward with his robot and used what looked like a claw like those in a claw game to pick up the cage. With absolutely no idea what I was doing, I ran up to the robot and tried to stab it. FYI, I had never really fought before, but I had to try.

Mojo turned towards me with a confused look.

"Who are you, mojo?" He said.

I looked at the blade that was still right where I tried to stab the robot and pulled it away. It didn't even leave a scratch.

"I'm just trying to, well, attack you I guess..." I said nervously. I started to get a bad feeling from the pit of my stomach.

"Get away!" I heard someone yell. I looked around and saw that it was the girl dressed in red.

I was about to reply to her but I was knocked back by one of the many legs Mojo's robot had. I heard mojo laugh while I crashed into a wall leaving a very large dent and making me fall to the ground. Amazingly I hadn't let go of the blade.

"Your absolutely worthless," I said to the blade. "but your all I got right now. Not like you can change huh?"

I stood up shakily and took a few steps forward. "Hey monkey! I'm not done!" I said as I swung the blade to prove my point. At the time, a surge of white energy flew into the blade as if it sensed my predicament. The blade then started to glow and grow in my hand. Even I had to avert my eyes from it. I looked at Mojo and then to the girls as the energy did it's thing. They were watching me with surprise in their eyes.

As the light died down, I looked back at the blade and jumped in surprise. It was HUGE! Also light as a feather for some reason. I believe it's called a zanbato, or maybe something else but it was huge. Anyway, the knife was now much larger but the same shape except the handle was now just metal and still was small enough for my hands to go around it. It looked just like the sword the main character had in Bleach, colors and all, except the black color was from the tip to the middle while the white was from the middle to the hilt. The handle was black and white like the animes just no cloth. It wasn't very creative but it's just energy. It can't think...can it?

The sudden new weapon in my hands brought a smirk to my face. I looked back at the others while I bounced the sword in my hand threateningly. The girls had shocked faces on while Mojo was scared out of his mind. Or at least that's what it looked like.

I lifted the blade and pointed it at Mojo saying, "Let's try that again, shall we?"

I swung the blade behind me to get ready to attack and ran forward. Mojo swung the exact same leg as before at me, but I quickly sliced through it. The leg flew behind me and stabbed into the building. I used the momentum of my slice to start to spin. As I started to spin, I heard one of the girls say, "He's using MY move!"

As I was spinning, Mojo opened a panel on the robot and a large boxing glove shot out to hit me. However, it was shredded into tiny little bits the moment it got into range. With a small kick of my toes, I launched into the air and levitated there spinning. I then flew forward and sliced through the robot easily. I luckily sliced through the power core and caused the robot to explode.

Mojo was launched through the air and he yelled, "I'll be back, Mojo!"

I landed on the ground still spinning but slowing down. To stop spinning, I stabbed the blade into the ground at an angle. I then fell to my knee's dizzy and holding my head. After my dizziness left, I let go of the blade and staggered towards the cage. I then shook my head and I could walk straight. As I was walking, A great white light appeared behind me and was gone quickly. I turned around and saw that the sword had turned back into the knife and was still in the ground. I shrugged and turned towards the cage and walked forward.

When I arrived at the cage, I put one hand on the top and said, "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there."

They stayed silent as I put my hands through the white walls to grip the top. Going through the white walls hurt, but I could get through because of the dark energy in my body. I then proceeded to rip the roof off and threw it away. It was built pretty tough, but for some reason I was stronger then I remembered.

The girls flew out of the cage and landed a few feet behind me, so I had to turn around. When they landed, I put my hands in my pockets and said, "Well that was fun. By the way, who was that and who are you?"

They had some what happy faces on, but my questions made them lose it. "You don't know who we are?" The red one said.

I shook my head while the three got into a foot ball like huddle and started to talk. I couldn't hear what they said, but after a while they turned back to me smiling.

"Well, I'm Blossom." The red one, or now Blossom, said.

"I'm Buttercup."

"And I'm Bubbles."

And we're.." Blossom started, but then the trio did a little dance and a pose and said, "Fighting Love Science Legend, Power Puff Girls Z!"

I gave a couple claps and said, "Very nice. Never heard of you, but nice anyway."

The girls got out of the pose and Blossom said, "So tell us, who are you?"

I had no answer. I could tell them my real name, but for some reason in this form, it didn't feel like my name. "I..um...don't know." I said.

That put the girls down, but Bubbles then made a fist and softly hit her palm as if she had an idea. "Well, we didn't learn our super heroine names until we transformed for our second time."

I was about to reply when Blossom interrupted me.

"Your right! Let's go back to the lab and change him back so he can transform again." Blossom said smiling.

I turned to Buttercup and said, "Well? What do you have to say?"

Buttercup just gave me a quick look up and down with an angry stare. "Why do you get pants?" She said angrily.

I was a little confused. I expected something different, but I guess I was wrong. The other two just started to giggle.

Buttercup just rolled her eyes at the two and said, "Come on, let's just get to the lab."

In sync, the girls lifted off of the ground with their respective colors flying behind them. I watched them fly for a second before flying myself. I looked down to see that black shot out of my boots. However intertwined with the black, their was a web like shape of white inside of it.

As we were flying, I wondered why none of them tried to talk to me but instead stayed quiet. Afater a few minutes, I saw the place we were heading to. I remember the Science Lab when I first got here. Before the powers of course. There was a window open at the top of the building on the left. The bigger one. The girls flew through the window and I followed into the main lab. The Lab was placed so there was a large but advance computer on one wall, a weird type of gun thing on a platform raised up to a second story, a u-couch with a table covered in snacks and magazines. There was also a flat screen tv in front of the couch. There was a table near the computer covered with chemicals and a tall man working on something.

We silently landed behind the guy where I thought we were waiting for him to notice us, when the girls yelled, "Konnichiwa Professor Utonium!"

The yell caused the guy to drop the chemicals he was holding onto the table. They mixed, but it didn't cause anything to happen. Professor Utonium turned around to face us with a smile on his face and his fists on his waist. He looked happy to see the girls, or at least until he noticed me. He gave me a quick look and his smile left. I thought he might have been angry, but he might have just been questioning where I came from.

The Professor put a hand on his chin and said, "Konnichiwa girls, and guest. Girls, who is this?" He motioned towards me to make his point.

"That's what we're here to find out." Blossom said.

Bubble's smile grew and she said, "You won't believe it, he has a white aura like us!"

I was a little confused. They could see my aura? Now that I think about it, I could see a white aura coming off the girls. I thought back to when I saw myself in the window. I saw the image in my mind and I remember seeing a slight white aura around me as well. I could only see the white around me but not any dark. Would I see dark energy? I didn't care. If a person like me or the girls could, they wouldn't see it in me because I am dying of white energy.

The Professor clapped his hands together and said, "Alright. I'll get the chemical Z particle ray."

The professor then walked around us and left through one of the many doors in this room. The girls then flew towards the couch and landed there doing their separate things. Blossom ate snacks while Bubbles read magazines and Buttercup turned the T.V. on and watched some soccer. I just stood there waiting and looking around the room taking it in to remember later.

After a few minutes, the Professor walked back into the room with a gun in his hands and a weird backpack on. I walked over to him but the girls, again, beat me to the punch.

"Why the portable one?" Buttercup asked.

The Professor walked towards me and said, "I made some slight modifications and I need to test it out."

I put my hands up and started to tell him not to, but he lifted the gun and fired it at me. The first thing I felt was excruciating pain. OK, I know what happened now, but at the time I had absolutely had no idea what happened. So to show you what happened, I will tell you guys what happened in third person.

**3rd Person** (egotistical isn't it?)

The Professor shot the rays at Matt and Matt started to glow a bright white light. In a matter of seconds, the white light turned into white lightning shooting out of Matt's body. The girls and the Professor ducked as it shot over their heads. The Professor kept the beam on Matt during the whole thing.

Matt fell to his knees and hands in pain, while something seemed to rip it's way out of Matt's back. After a few seconds, White Z rays shot out of Matt and flew through the window that the group had previously entered through. The Professor turned off the ray and Matt was unconscious on the ground in normal clothes. He wore the same white t-shirt and black pants except that he wasn't wearing his boots anymore. He was wearing white sneakers. The belt was still around his waist, they just weren't in the belt loops of his pants anymore.

The Professor put the gun and the backpack on the table and walked over to Matt. He then picked Matt up and brought him over to the couch. He laid him down and stood back up with his arms crossed. He turned towards the girls and said, "I don't know what that was about, but I'll have to run some tests later."

The girls then started to talk at once to tell him not to run tests on Matt but the Professor put his hand up and said, "Don't worry. I'll wait until he wakes up. Now, don't you guys have school to attend?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded. They then flew through previously said window towards their high school. The Professor walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down, waiting for Matt to wake up.

**And there you have it! I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, but no flamers.**


End file.
